Diantara Tiga Hati
by Aishi Jung
Summary: "Yunnie... Saranghae!" Yunho tersenyum. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama/ "Yunho Hyung... Saranghae..." Yunho terpaku, kenapa hatinya bergetar? Yaoi Fanfiction pair YunJae HoMin! Update for Teaser.


**Diantara Tiga Hati**

**YunJae! HoMin!**

**(sama-sama pair utama. Untuk akhirnya pair apa, baca AN)**

Teaser

Yunho menatap kekasihnya dalam. Dia sangat sempurna dengan semua kriteria yang dia punya. Dari senyum lembut dibibir cherry yang menetramkan. Mata doe yang menatapnya bening. Perlakuan lembut yang melelehkan hati siapa saja. kecantikan yang tiada duanya. Dan memanjakannya dengan masakan yang tak perlu diragukan. Dia.. kekasihnya yang dicintai, Kim Jaejoong. Lelaki cantik yang sangat sempurna.

"Yunnie... Saranghae." Yunho tahu, membalasnya dengan senyum ucapan bernada ceria itu.

Tapi...

Yunho menatap dengan mata musang yang menyipit pada Hoobae yang menatapnya dengan seringai meremehkan. Hoobae berpipi tirus itu tak segan, menggeplak kepalanya hanya karena gagal taruhan.

"Dasar pabo hyung!" mata bambi yang berkilat evil membuat Yunho tersenyum dan tak tahan meringis menahan tawa. Matanya berganti menyipit membentuk bulan sabit.

Ini berbeda, sangat berbeda. Mereka berbeda. Si bambi bahkan tak masuk kriterianya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa...

"Dasar Hyung! Kau harus menyusun seperti ini gundamnya, kalau salah gundamnya tidak bisa berdiri sempurna!" Yunho terus menatap hoobae pengomel dengan kata-kata menghujat dimana-mana itu.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memeperhatikan gundamnya! Bukan wajah yang menyusun! Haishh," ada helaan nafas sebal yang membuat Yunho tak tahan menahan senyum.

Kenapa ... kenapa hatinya bergetar? Bukankah perkataan kasar itu harusnya menyakitinya?

...

"Yunnie!" Yunho menoleh, itu orang yang mengisi hatinya.

"Yunnie! Ayo mampir~ aku akan memasakan masakan kesukaanmu!" perhatian itu selalu didapatnya.

"BooJae..." tapi kenapa semakin terkesan biasa? Ada apa dengan hatinya?

...

Balok-balok tangga lagu Yunho susun dengan susah payah. Cita-citanya mendalami musik benar-benar besar. Melodi-melodi mulai tersusun rapi membentuk kunci lagu yang menarik tapi—

Kretek!

Pensilnya patah. Membuatnya mengambil pisau kecil dan mengasah pensilnya namun—

Argh!

Tangannya teriris, darah mulai menetes mengenai kertas kumpulan melodi yang dibuatnya susah payah. Yunho tak terlalu pandai membuat lagu, ia orang yang terstruktur dan sulit mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan abstrak yang bersyair sehingga ketika tetes darah memburamkan balok-balok melodi... Yunho terpaku.

"Haish! Kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi hyung!?" terkesan menghakimi.

Yunho mendongak, lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Iya, tapi nanti pasti berhenti sendiri."

"Kalau tidak biasa mengasah menggunakan pisau pakai rautan saja! kenapa jadi ceroboh sih?" Yunho pikir lelaki itu akan meninggalkannya setelah memarahinya. Wajah itu terlihat tak peduli.

Tapi itu salah, si bambi—Changmin hoobaenya di jurusan musik menarik tangannya dan mengusapnya dengan sapu tangan lelaki itu. Wajahnya kaku, terlihat serius.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, kalau kembali terulang kau memang hyung yang bodoh." Yunho pikir Changmin orang yang tak peduli pada hal yang tak menyangkut dirinya... tapi kenapa seperti ini?

"Kau ternyata baik sekali, terima kasih."

"Ternyata? Setiap orang itu memang punya sisi baik! Huh," apa Yunho salah lihat? Kenapa telinga itu memerah?

Apa lelaki itu malu? Ini kejutan bagi Yunho. Lelaki kasar dan tak segan dalam berkata itu ternyata... seorang pemalu.

...

Genggaman tangan. Seeseorang yang bersandar dibahunya membuat Yunho menoleh. Menatap surai-surai almond yang memenuhi matanya.

"Yunnie bear semakin gendut! BooJae suka~ hihihi." Tawa genit diakhir itu membuat Yunho menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"Bukannya seperti orang hamil?"

"Iya! Seperti orang hamil. Yunnie hamil berapa bulan?" Yunho bungkam, kekasihnya mulai menggodanya.

"Boojae cuma bercanda loh, jangan dianggap serius Yunnie~ BooJae tetap suka Yunnie kok!" Yunho menghela nafas, dielusnya rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Iya, Yunnie juga. Kenapa boojae manja sekali? Dasar kitty kitty boo!"

"Hihhihi aih Yunnie~" colekan di pinggangnya membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Genitnya keluar deh."

...

Hingga hari itu tiba. Hari dimana kegelisahan hatinya mencapai klimaks. Saat sepasang mata doe dan sepasang mata bambi dari 2 orang yang berbeda 180 derajat itu menatapnya dalam. Memintanya mempertahankan dan menerima.

"Yunnie/Hyung... Saranghae!"

Jaejoong menatapnya tajam dengan mata doenya. Penuh kepercayaan diri yang tak tertutupi. Bibirnya tersenyum lembut penuh tuntutan.

Changmin—lelaki yang memiliki tinggi melebihi mereka tertawa seolah semuanya hanya candaan. Tapi telinganya memerah dan mulai menjalar ke wajahnya. Mata bambi itu menatapnya meminta kepastiaan.

Mereka berbeda, tetapi hatinya bergetar bersamaan. Seperti apa masa depan yang Yunho inginkan? Siapa yang akan Yunho pilih? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang akan terjawab saat itu juga.

Te Be Ce :P

Anyeong~ Aishi akhirnya balik lagi ;) maaf ya bukannya ngebuat ff yang dijanjikan malah buat yang baru. Gimana tulisan aishi? Makin kaku ya? Udah lama gak nulis karena pengaruh kesibukan T^T ini juga ga tahu kapan dilanjut T^T tapi pasti dilanjut, dan tergantung sama tanggapan kalian. Kalo banyak yang gak suka, gak bakal aishi publish. Dilanjut secara privasi saja, dan endingnya sesuai permintaan temen aishi itu T^T

Yup! Ini ff permintaan seorang teman karena aishi kalah taruhan -_- dia minta buat ff yg aishi gak boleh mihak antara YunJae atau HoMin, apa gak sedih banget T^T huhueee aishi gak rela T^T

Disini yang nentuin pair adalah voting kalian dari teaser sampai mau chap ending nanti, semangat readers!

Dan oh iya temen aishi bukan yjs, aishi puyeng! Tapi aishi ngehargain apa yang dia suka :) well, dia yang mengenalkan aishi sama seorang Jung Yunho, Aishi tidak bisa benci dia~

Sekian, Salam.

Aishi Jung


End file.
